


i’ve always liked to play with fire

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, someone PLEASE hug Max, they are all still F1 drivers, they can all do cool shit but no avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: All Max has ever known is pain.or, the elements/bending au absolutely no one asked for but I had in my head for MONTHS now
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 44
Kudos: 196





	i’ve always liked to play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look I had this idea in my head for months now and it needed to get it _out_
> 
> I am obsessed with Avatar: The Last Airbender but! This is not an Avatar fanfiction! I just love the concept that all the drivers can control one element, they are still F1 drivers and there is no Avatar 
> 
> It's all somehow explained tho. Hopefully 
> 
> _I had a lot of fun plotting this and coming up with this universe so if you do not like the concept of elements and bending just do not read it please_ 💛
> 
> Apart from that: I really wanna write more about the other drivers as well with their elements so feedback is much appreciated 💛 this one focuses on Max (and partly Dan) tho 
> 
> I also listened to _Lana del Rey's - Swan Song_ while writing this so in case you wanna get in the mood go ahead sksksk 
> 
> ANYWAY I'm so excited (and so fucking anxious) to finally share this so!! Have fun! 💛💛💛

**MAX & DANIEL**

All Max has ever known is pain. 

Pain, anger, hurt. 

His father had been very strict in raising him, in teaching him how to do firebending and keep his emotions under control but- Max has never been good at that. He has never been able to control his emotions, he’s fragile and after his mother left for reasons he still doesn’t know- let’s just say, Max has always been scared. 

Scared of the fire, scared of himself and the power he has. Scared of his father. 

But getting into Formula 1 has always been his dream, everything he ever wanted and his firebending skills have never mattered here. 

All Red Bull cares about is him driving the car as quickly as possible and winning the race. 

And that’s exactly what he did when he got promoted to Red Bull in Spain 2016.

He established himself in the team, taking the chance he got and slowly became more comfortable, slowly opening up a little - it helped that Daniel was probably the best teammate he could’ve asked for. 

No one at Red Bull cared about Max’s firebending, especially not Dan, an airbender himself. Elements didn’t matter on the track, it was forbidden to use their skills during the race anyway (not that they haven’t tried discussing with the FIA about this, especially Lewis was pretty salty about it) and Max tried ignoring his father’s voice, tried ignoring his own status as a firebender. Tried ignoring that he comes from one of the most powerful firebender families in the Netherlands. 

It doesn’t matter. 

It doesn’t matter that his father thinks fire is the only ‘valid’ element, that air- and earthbenders are ‘weak.’ That waterbenders are wasting their talent. 

Dan treats him like anyone else and Max shouldn’t be so surprised about that - his people have always gotten along well with the airbenders. They’re naturally drawn to each other, and they normally stick together. Hence he’s such good friends with Lando. 

It’s natural that he feels attracted to Daniel. 

Dan is everything Max isn’t - carefree, calm, happy. Free. And he doesn’t care that Max is a repressed fire bender with anger issues who’s scared to be touched and flinches every time someone raises their hand around him. 

But at the same time it’s also so different with Dan. He seems to genuinely care about him, inviting him for dinner or for a drink when they’re on the road, talking with him and he’s not afraid to hug him after a race. Normal things friends do and Max- Max is so scared he’ll ruin it. 

Carlos and Lando are probably the only ones he’d actually call friends, Lando being another airbender while Carlos is a firebender just like Max. 

His father has always disapproved of his friendship with other drivers - saying they aren’t worth his time and that he doesn’t need friends. That all he should care about is racing and winning his races and the firebending tournaments his father sent him before Racing took too much of his time. 

Oh, how much Max hated these tournaments. 

He’s scared of his gift, scared of using the fire in him and he has never been good in mastering it. He’s already glad when he doesn’t go off and that he got better at controlling his temper. 

He is impulsive, stubborn and ruthless (at least on track) and that’s a bad mixture for bending one of the most destructive elements there is. 

He never cared much about the fact that he’s seen as an asshole - it’s just in his nature. It’s who he is and it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t have any friends - he’s here for racing and that all that matters. 

Or at least that’s what he always told himself.

He can’t help but be a little bit jealous though when he sees how well Charles seems to get along with Lando, Alex and George and basically every other driver on the grid - even Daniel and Lewis. Especially Daniel. 

Max has no right to be jealous, he knows that but it still hurts. Charles is a firebender as well but so much better at handling his emotions and even though he has experienced his fair share of pain as well - he seems to deal so much better with it. 

Charles is loved by everyone and Max tries his best to ignore him most of the time, grateful for what he has. He shouldn’t be greedy anyway, it’s not like he has any right to it. 

But fuck, he’s been in love with Daniel for three years now and seeing him all cosied up with Charles- it hurts. It hurts so much and Max represses his feelings just like he repressed everything else but then Dan leaves Red Bull and Max- Max can’t deal with it. 

He loses it after Barcelona, screaming at Daniel why he would leave him, if it’s because of him, fire burning the wall of the garage and every word feels like a knife in his chest, twisting and turning. He’s crying, he knows he is but Max couldn’t care less. 

They’re alone in the garage, Daniel had actually just wanted to check on him and Max- he has never been good with controlling his emotions. It had been better with Daniel as his teammate, Dan calming him and always giving him a comforting smile or hug when he had needed it. 

Max had felt like drowning the last few months, not really connecting with Pierre (which could also be because he’s a waterbender and they’re natural opposites, never working well together) and just missing Dan so much it hurts. 

And seeing him all happy with Nico, another firebender- Max has always liked Nico. Really. But he felt replaced, Dan is _his_ , it was meant to be Dan and _him_ even though Dan has absolutely no idea about Max’s feelings - it was supposed to be them. 

And when he screams at Dan, a crying and sobbing mess, knowing Dan doesn’t deserve any of this, his fire bubbling in him and he feels the heat leaving the tips of his finger, burning the wall of the garage- he has never felt weaker. More weak and scared of himself than at any other moment. He hears his father’s voice in his head, mocking him for wasting his talent and losing control for an unworthy airbender. 

For not using his gift for years and then not being able to control himself for a man. 

Max doesn’t realise that Dan slowly comes closer, gently taking his hand and lowering it, cold air brushing over Max’s face and before he knows it, Dan hugs him tightly, shushing him and gently pressing a kiss on his temple. 

“It’s okay, Maxy, it’s okay”, he whispers, holding him close and Max sobs against his chest, the warmth radiating from Daniel calming him and he lets it all out. All the pain, all the hurt and he clings on to Daniel as if he’s the only thing that stops him from drowning in his own head. 

His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, you don’t just lose your cool like that but he has always been fragile and afraid and Dan doesn’t seem to care, gently leading him in his driver’s room and sitting down on the sofa with him. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks quietly, a small airflow from the flick of Dan’s wrist closing the door and Max shakes his head, hiccuping. He’s a mess and Dan gently brushes a few strands of hair from his forehead, seemingly not caring about all the mean things Max threw at him just a few minutes ago. 

Dan’s presence calms him and he shouldn’t be surprised - most firebender end up with an airbender. They just _work_. Water is most of the time a disaster and Earth- look, it’s complicated. They need each other, can’t live without each other and it’s a very fragile, easy-to-break connection. If it works though it’s one of the strongest and most powerful relationships there is - Mercedes showed everyone with Lewis and Nico that it can work. 

Maybe that’s why Ferrari is trying the same with Charles and Seb right now but Max knows their relationship is tense and he flinches when Dan runs his hand through his hair, pulling him closer. 

“You do know I didn’t leave because of you, right?”, he asks quietly and Max’s heart breaks when he sees the pained expression in Dan’s eyes. 

“I-“ His voice is hoarse and he clears his throat, the turmoil in his stomach slowly settling down. He still feels the fire flowing through his veins, the heat, but it’s bearable, easier and he feels like he can breathe again. 

Dan looks at him calmly, brown eyes soft and Max swallows, his throat dry. “I’m so sorry.” 

He bites his lips, tears pooling in his eyes and Dan shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips. “Oh, Maxy.” 

He leans in, softly pressing his lips against Max’s and Max freezes, completely overwhelmed with the situation. 

“It was you, it was always you”, Dan says quietly when he pulls back, his hand cupping Max’s face and his thumb caressing his cheek. “I love you, Maxy.” 

Max sobs, pulling Dan into a messy kiss, overwhelmed by emotions and Dan laughs breathlessly, holding him close. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere”, he whispers and Max kisses him harder, clinging on to him. 

“I’m so sorry”, he says again, voice breaking by Dan just shakes his head, taking his hand and kissing his still warm fingertips. “Don’t be.” 

He keeps holding him and Max can feel himself slowly calm down. Dan is here, he has him back, he _loves_ him- 

“I love you too”, he says shyly, not daring to look at Dan, too scared of his own emotions. He knows it for nearly three years now - his love for Dan was the only constant in his ever-changing life, the only thing he has ever been completely sure about but saying it out loud is terrifying and Dan kisses him, gently. 

“I know”, he says simply, a small smile playing around his lips and Max blushes. They stay silent, it’s long dark outside and Max knows they should go back to the hotel but he doesn’t want to move. Being close to Dan, having him holding him feels too good and when Dan moves eventually, Max escapes a small whine. 

He blushes immediately again and Dan laughs, pulling him closer again. 

“I’ve never seen you firebending”, he then breaks the silence and Max freezes immediately. “I-“ 

“Not until before”, Dan adds gently, his hand tracing over his cheek and Max swallows. 

“There’s no need to, no?”, he mumbles, lowering his eyes and fixating some dirt on the floor. “It’s forbidden in the paddock anyway.” 

“Yeah but you know that it doesn’t stop anyone.” Dan laughs. “I’m doing it, all the rookies do it, even Seb does it.” 

He’s right and Max bites his lip, making himself, if possible, even smaller. It’s in their nature to use their element and suppressing it- it’s not something you normally do. 

People use it in their everyday life, even if it’s just tiny things like making their own ice cubes or lighting the fire in the chimney. Some people even train it properly, there are whole tournaments dedicated to bending and people showing off their skills. But Max has never done that after his father stopped forcing him, too afraid of himself and the power he has and he shrugs, leaning against Dan. 

“I don’t”, he says simply and Dan frowns - he knows something is wrong. Has probably known since he met him for the first time and he keeps running his hand through Max’s hair. 

“I’ve seen every person that works in this circus do some bending at least once, even Toto and Christian - but never you. I only know you’re a firebender because your father keeps bragging about it.” 

Dan gives him a long look and Max swallows, his throat suddenly incredibly dry. 

“I just don’t like it, okay?”, he mumbles and takes a deep breath. “I’m scared”, he adds and Dan’s grip tightens a little. 

“Of fire bending?”, he asks, a little incredulously and Max bites on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. “Yeah.” 

“But we all learn as kids how to control our elements, didn’t you-“ Dan stops when he sees the broken expression in Max’s eyes and Max can’t hold back the tears anymore. 

“My father taught me”, he whispers, clutching Dan’s hoodie between his fingers. “Or at least he tried. He’s not very patient.” He closes his eyes, trying to ignore the memories and Dan’s grip around him tightens. 

“What did he do?”, he asks quietly but Max stays quiet, his throat tight and Dan puts a finger below his chin, gently forcing him to look up. 

“Max? What did he do?!”, he asks again, more urgent this time and Max takes a deep breath. 

He has always managed to hide it but- it’s Daniel. The person he trusts more than anyone else and he carefully untangles himself from Dan’s grip, pulling his T-Shirt over his head and turning his back to Dan. He has never showed it to anyone, has always been careful to not let his bare back be seen, covering it up when he went to the beach. 

“What- holy shit, Max!” Dan draws in a sharp breath when he sees the ugly burn mark on his back, Max can feel his feather-light touch on it and he involuntarily gets goosebumps, his throat dry and tears in his eyes. 

It doesn’t hurt anymore, hasn’t for a long time but the memory is still present and he suppresses another sob. Dan pulls him closer, protectively wrapping his arms around him and Max lets him fall against his chest, taking a deep breath. 

Dan smells like always, that ridiculously expensive perfume of his, gasoline, paddock and just _Dan_ and Dan goes back to carding his hand through Max’s hair. 

“I thought fire can’t hurt a firebender?”, he asks quietly and Max shrugs half-heartedly, fixating a spot on the wall across from him. 

“It does if you don’t know how to divert it”, he whispers. “Basic knowledge everyone learns as a child, I know”, he adds when Dan looks like he wants to say something. 

“If Charles - theoretically - threw fireballs at me, they wouldn’t hurt me. _If_ I know how to divert it and have confidence in my own abilities”, Max explains with a hoarse voice, still holding Dan’s hand and fixating the spot on the wall. “It’s second nature to us like to everyone else. Like you with air, like Lewis has with earth, like George has with water.” 

He takes a deep breath, biting his lip. 

“I learned slower than my father liked it and when I was 12 it happened.” Max stares at the wall, lost in the memory of that fateful day. The day his mother left for reasons he still doesn’t know and his father- 

“I was scared of the fire, of _his_ fire, the power behind every move he did. I did learn how to divert fire at one point but... I’ve never been confident in my abilities. I’m just too scared and a fucking disappointment.” 

He sounds bitter, the tears are back, running over his cheeks and Dan gently wipes them away, kissing his temple. 

“You’re not a disappointment, Max”, he says quietly and when Max looks up, there’s nothing but love in Dan’s warm brown eyes. “Let me teach you not to be afraid.”

-

“Are you sure about this?”, Max asks, voice shaking a little but Dan just laughs, nodding. “Don’t worry about me, Maxy.”

“Could you stop me though? I mean if-“ 

All air gets knocked out of Max’s lungs, he’s thrown back and before he knows it he’s pressed against a tree by some invisible force, Dan smirking at him. “Oh, I promise.”

At that moment Max realises two things: first, Dan is way more powerful than he makes everyone believe he is. And second, his father had been completely wrong when saying that the other elements are ‘weaker’ and ‘inferior’ to fire. 

Dan lowers his hand, the force (air, Max reminds himself) dropping and Max coughs, staring at Dan with wide eyes. A sudden calmness settles over him and Dan slowly comes closer, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I would never hurt you”, he adds gently, kissing Max and pulling him in his arms. “Never. But your fire won’t hit me, I can deal with it.” 

And Max trusts him. Trusts Dan more than anybody else and he nods, believing in Dan’s words more than everything his father ever told him (“Airbenders are weak, no match for us”). 

He takes a few steps back, taking a deep breath and letting his gaze wander over his surroundings. They’re back in Monaco, in one of the national parks up in the hills and are completely alone. 

Max swallows, he hasn’t done this for a while but he knows what to do, knows how to conjure the fire, how to let it out. He feels the heat building up in him, running through his veins and before he knows it a stream of fire comes from his hand, uncontrolled and wild. 

It goes past Dan, disappearing in the air and Max takes a deep breath, his cheeks flushing. It’s embarrassing, really- he knows how to destroy things. It’s easy, you just let go, unleashing all the power in you and Max- he can do that. 

But he has never truly learnt how to be gentle with himself and he gets annoyed pretty quickly, patience not being one of his strong skills. 

He knows all the techniques but he’s just- he’s scared and tends to overthink a little. But then Dan comes towards him, a warm smile on his face, pulling him in a hug and all the tension drops from Max’s shoulders, breathing becoming a little easier. 

He doesn’t need someone to teach him the techniques - just someone who’s patient with him. Someone who doesn’t yell or threaten him and Dan kisses him softly, a small smile on his lips. 

“That wasn’t too bad, eh? Let’s try again but maybe don’t hit me - I’m already hot enough.” He winks at him and Max stares at him, his brain needing a moment to comprehend what Dan said before he snorts, a grin finding its way on his face. 

“You’re an idiot”, he says dryly and Dan winks at him, arm around his waist. “And yet you love me.” 

The sentence makes Max all warm and fuzzy, his cheeks flushing and he shrugs, pressing himself a little closer against Daniel. “I guess.” 

He still can’t believe this absolutely beautiful man loves him too, actually wants to have a relationship with him and he gets pulled from his thoughts when Dan steps back, giving him an encouraging smile again. 

“Hit me.” 

-

It becomes their routine, training together whenever they have time and Max slowly starts losing his fear, starts trusting the fire in him and getting more and more confident. 

Dan and he move together after a few months, sharing a flat in Monaco and Max can feel himself get calmer every day. Having Dan around does wonders for his mental wellbeing and it helps that he keeps ignoring his father on race weekends. Jos tries talking to him but Max doesn’t listen, only focusing on the races and Daniel. 

He settles in a strange routine of Dan, race weekends, being home in Monaco and playing Call of Duty with Lando, and he slowly opens himself up more and more, even doing a few little firebending tricks in the paddock when he knows no one is watching. 

He realises that they all still struggle with their elements from time to time and it gives him a bit of peace, knowing that even Charles has problems to perform simple tricks or moves sometimes. Lando is a mess anyway, so are Alex and George and Max slowly starts talking more about his own bending as well, his struggles with it - he gets a surprisingly big amount of support. 

Even Kimi (and no one really knows what his element actually is, it’s been rumoured for _years_ , theories flying back and forth through the paddock while Kimi stays quiet about it) approaches him one day, offering his support and to listen should Max want to talk about it. And he appreciates it, he really does. 

At the moment he’s making breakfast in the kitchen, trying to carefully light the few candles on the table without burning the tablecloth (the fire alarm already went off a few too many times for Max’s liking, not that Dan would mind. He’s always the one calling the firefighters and telling them - and Max - that “It’s fine, really”.) and he smiles satisfied when he manages. 

Babysteps. 

“Morning, baby.” Dan hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss on his neck and Max shivers involuntarily, a smile spreading over his face. He hasn’t heard him coming but he knows Dan enjoys floating a few centimetres over the floor - Max stopped questioning it. It’s January, the season long over, they’re back from Australia where they spent Christmas with Dan’s family and he turns around, kissing Dan properly. 

“Morning”, he mumbles and Dan smiles, pulling him closer. Max finishes making them tea, it’s snowing outside (rare for Monaco and he has the feeling some waterbenders are behind that) and Dan makes them some porridge. 

They cuddle on the couch after breakfast, buried under two blankets, Max’s head on Daniel’s chest and he feels calm, Dan’s hand going through his hair while they watch some movie on Netflix. Not that he’d need the blankets - his body temperature is generally higher than the one from the other elements - but it feels nice and Dan pulls him closer, hand tracing over his arm. 

“You’re so warm”, he mumbles and Max blushes his belly tingling. 

“I am”, he confirms with a small smile and Dan laughs, kissing him. “I love it.” He closes the door with a flick of his wrist, Max watching fascinated how he can see a small airflow form and he shakes his head amused. 

“You‘re getting lazy”, he comments and Dan grins. “Maybe. You’re okay with the snow?” 

There’s a worried look in his eyes but Max nods, waving dismissively. “Yeah. I’m not going outside and we have a fire in here.” He looks at the chimney, actually feeling at peace when he sees the flames and he smiles involuntarily. 

He never liked the cold, hence why he moved to Monaco but a little bit of snow is okay. He can deal with that and of course he’s at his most powerful when he’s in the sun, drawing his power from it. He thrives in the heat, actually loves being in the desert and he avoids colder weather whenever he can. 

But he won’t die just because of snow - his firebending will just be a little weaker than normal. No big deal. 

“I wanted to ask”, Dan shifts a little, wrapping his arms around him and smiling softly. “If you want to join one of the tournaments after the races someday?” 

Max raises his eyebrows, anxiety rushing through him nearly immediately and he swallows dryly. “You mean-“ 

“You don’t have to fight”, Dan adds, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Just watching. But I think it could be interesting.”

Max stares out of the window, watching the snow gently fall and he swallows dryly. They often have small bending tournaments after the races, just the drivers to let a bit of steam off and practice their skills and Max- he’s been there once, right in the beginning. 

But he never felt comfortable, far too out of his comfort zone and he never went again after that, always saying he was tired or not interested. Things have changed a little though, he’s way more comfortable with his element and he knows he’ll have Dan by his side. 

He takes a deep breath, looking back to Dan and nods slowly. 

“Okay.”

And when he follows Dan after the opening race in Melbourne, adrenaline from his win still running through his veins, clutching nervously to Dan’s hand - it’s okay. 

It’s just a big, open field with a water pond, some trees and sand and when he watches Lando and Charles have a go at each other, Seb gently correcting a few mistakes Charles makes - he feels safe. 

A few basics are the same in every element and he can’t help but smile when he sees Seb discussing with Charles later quietly, the firebender looking a little bit annoyed by his earthbender teammate. 

It’s okay, no expects him to participate and Max has to admit that it looks like a lot of fun. Maybe one day. 

-

It’s after Austria that everything goes to shit. Qualifying had been a fucking shitshow, so had been the race and Max knows that he can be lucky he still got P4 somehow. 

He’s fuming when he gets back in the garage, pissed off with himself and Valtteri who had been in front of him the whole time, making sure he didn’t get on the podium and he can feel the heat building up in his stomach, small flames licking on the palm of his hand. 

But if it’s one thing Max got good in during all these years it’s suppressing his feelings and element so he takes a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down - at least a little so he doesn’t have an outburst in the middle of the garage. He ignores the few mechanics he passes, only giving his race engineer a quick smile before he takes another deep breath. 

What a fucking shitshow. 

He actually considers participating in one of their little ‘After-Race tournaments’ today, just to let out a bit of energy - not that he would hurt anyone. But Dan and he talked about it and after he saw his boyfriend take on Lewis- let’s just say he’s intrigued. 

And he has always been competitive and it bothers him a little that Carlos and Charles are currently fighting over the ‘Best Firebender Of The Paddock’ title and not him. And Dan will be so proud of him. 

That thought puts a small smile on his face and Max wants to turn around when he suddenly gets slammed into the wall, a hand on his throat and he struggles for a second before he realises who it is. His body goes limp immediately, he’s staring at his father with wide eyes, every thought to fight having left his body. 

“That was unacceptable”, Jos growls and Max stares at him, actually speechless. “Papa-“ 

“No podium is a wasted race!” Jos looks like he’s close to punching him and Max braces himself internally, already accepted his fate. He knows none of the mechanics will help him, they’re all too scared of Jos anyway and Christian is nowhere to be seen. 

It’s not unusual that his father seeks him out after a bad race but Max had always managed to avoid him in the last few months, always finding an excuse to hide or quickly disappear in the paddock. 

His father might be one of the most powerful firebenders in the Netherlands but he has no power in the paddock and Max has made use of that.

But right now he’s scared shitless, his father’s grip tightening a little and Max stares at him, mind blank. He can’t escape this time and he can feel the panic build up in him, screaming at him to do something but he can’t- he can’t use his fire. Not against his own father. 

“Leave him the fuck alone.” Max flinches when he hears Dan’s cold voice, his boyfriend has appeared behind Jos and glares at him, looking like he’s ready to murder him. Max closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart - maybe if they work together he could get out, save Dan somehow- 

“This is none of your business, Ricciardo”, Jos growls, not letting go of Max but turning his head slightly, looking Dan up and down, sneering. “You can’t tell me what to do and you are definitely no threat to me.” 

Before Max realises it Jos is ripped away from him, pinned against the wall by an invisible force and Max has never seen Dan so angry. His hand is outstretched and he turns it a little, Jos choking on the lack of air, his face slowly turning red while he fights for air to breathe. 

“I was born and raised in Australia which is basically full of firebenders”, Dan says quietly, still keeping Jos against the wall and effortlessly diverting the bit of fire Jos manages to throw at him. “My parents taught me pretty early how to defend myself against them, _mate_.” 

Jos is struggling and while Dan steps a little closer, all Max can do is stare at the scene in front of him. He can’t believe Dan is powerful enough to actually fight- no _defeat_ his father and he swallows dryly while Dan’s eyes are completely dark by now. 

The air around him is agitated, a small tornado surrounding him but somehow not affecting the interior of the garage and Max is amazed by Dan’s self-control. 

“Touch him one more time and you’ll regret it”, Dan says in a low voice before he lowers his hand. Jos drops to the floor, struggling for air and Dan crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Leave him alone.” 

Jos looks like he wants to say something but Dan just takes Max’s hand and pulls him out of the garage, pulling him in a tight embrace as soon as they’re alone. Max can feel himself relax immediately, Dan is shivering slightly, sweat on his forehead and Max only realises now how much power it must have cost him. 

Dan looks exhausted but satisfied with himself and Max pulls him closer, trying to give him something from his warm. He hesitates for a second, making sure they’re really alone and he trusts in his abilities before he conjures a ring of fire around them, careful to not let it rise too high. 

“You didn’t have to do this, you absolute insane person”, he whispers but Dan just snorts, shaking his head and taking his face in his big hands. The flames reflect in his dark eye, Max involuntarily gets goosebumps and Dan kisses him gently before he rests their forehead together, a smirk on his face. 

“I’ve always liked to play with fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
